wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/10
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=30 czerwca | następny=4 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 1 lipca Zacząłem dziś przeglądanie ksiąg starych w bibliotece. Niech się stanie zadość prośbie Tereni i błaganiom Paschalisa! Wziąłem się do tego bez zapału, gdyż umysł mam zajęty czym innym, oczywiście myślą o Tereni. Mówiąc otwarcie, pragnę zbyt silnie, by ona była moja i do tego będę dążył z bezwzględnym uporem. To nic że Orlicz chce ją zabrać dla syna, a matka do klasztoru. Terenia musi być moja! Spośród wszystkich kobiet, które kiedykolwiek zajmowały mnie poważniej, jedna Terenia odpowiada w zupełności moim pragnieniom, a i w jej oczach czytam, że odda mi się na życie całe, z wiarą w nasze szczęście. Czy jednak dobrze cię odgaduję, dziewczyno moja? Wszak się nie mylę, że mi nie odmówisz tego szczęścia, Tereniu? Płonę ku tobie, szał mam w piersi i dziwnie dobre uczucie dla ciebie jak do dziecka najdroższego. Nigdy dotąd względem kobiet nie miałem podobnie dobrych uczuć i nigdy tak prędko nie zająłem się tak żadną kobietą, bo nigdy nie kochałem. Ty pierwsza, ty jedyna! Zabiorę cię do Uchań już moją i będziemy rozkoszowali się naszym wspólnym szczęściem jak najsłodszymi owocami. Na tę myśl szaleję i nowa fala życia napawa mi do serca! Jutro pojadę do Porzecza, by kwestię postawić jasno. W bibliotece zawierającej bardzo bogate zbiory książek, w której są dzieła wszystkich wybitnych i najstarszych pisarzy polskich, przejrzałem kilkadziesiąt tomów ciekawych. Są tam odwieczne statuty, kroniki pisane łaciną i archaicznym językiem polskim. Są diariusze z czasów Jagiełły, Zygmunta III, Zygmunta Augusta, Batorego, Sobieskiego. Stare bardzo akta, rękopisy, Jakieś dokumenty, żywoty świętych pisane w 1482 r. Dużo istotnie białych kruków. Utonąłem w tych szpargałach, delektując się staroświecczyzną języka i soczystością wyrażeń. Drażnił mnie Paschalis, który mi ciągle dogadywał, by się w te księgi nie wczytywać, jeno je kartkę po kartce przeglądać, bo tylko wtedy testament mogę odnaleźć. W końcu zniecierpliwiony powiedziałem mu dość szorstko, by sam to robił, jeśli chce, ja zaś będę postępował wedle własnej woli. Myślałem, że stary się obrazi, ale ucałował mnie w ramię z rozczuleniem i rzekł wzruszonym głosem: — Tak powiedzieć i takim głosem może tylko prawdziwy Pobóg. Dawno, och jak dawno nie słyszałem takiego głosu i takich słów! Paschalis to typ nadający się zupełnie do tych starych pergaminów, które przeglądam — to również monument starożytności chylący się ku ruinie. A szkoda, że takie postacie zanikają już, giną niepowrotnie jak ginie wiele tradycji, jak ginie taka bezwzględna uczciwość i przywiązanie sług do panów. Powiedziałem staremu, że wątpię, by testament znajdował się w bibliotece, a już najmniej możliwe, bym znalazł go w tych księgach. Może są tu jakieś skrytki w ścianach lub szafach, może te wypłowiałe adamaszki chowają w sobie jakieś tajemnice, przeto pozwalam mu szukać i odkrywać sezamy. Ale książki, które każdy może oglądać, na pewno nie kryją dokumentu tego rodzaju. Paschalis zapewnił mnie, że ja pierwszy od czterdziestu jeden lat, czyli od zgonu Hieronima przeglądam te książki, że po śmierci pradziada i księdza Halmozena żywy człowiek prócz niego i Krzepy nie był w bibliotece. To ma również swój urok i pociąga ku tym księgom tyle lat nie otwieranym. Podczas gdy szperałem w zapylonych tomach, wertując ich treść, Paschalis w jakiejś grubej oklamrzonej księdze przekładał kartkę po kartce z pietyzmem zabawnym. Jest to już oczywisty znak maniactwa graniczącego z obłędem. Patrzył w księgę jak na relikwię, przenikając oczyma kartki jakby zawierały w sobie wsiąknięty testament i tak w milczeniu spędziliśmy w bibliotece kilka godzin — ja wertując tekst ciekawych dzieł, Paschalis przerzucając kartki tomów z cierpliwością iście zdumiewającą. Dopiero mrok zapadającego wieczoru przerwał mi pracę. Uczułem znużenie, zapragnąłem świeżego powietrza, innych wrażeń. Odłożyłem wertowanie dzieł na jutro i pożegnałem Paschalisa. W parku oczywiście spotkałem Gabriela z Weroniką. Sielanka! On zrywał białą akację, ona układała więź z kwiatów, patrząc mu zalotnie w oczy. Gdy ujrzała mnie, nadąsała się z kapryśną kokieterią i zwrócona całą figurą do Gabriela rzucała na mnie powłóczyste i melancholijne spojrzenia pełne niedwuznacznych obietnic. Ponieważ nie jestem Katonem moralności, przeto nawiedziła mnie nagła chęć wyzyskania znowu owych obietnic, by się przekonać, jak dalece teraz byłyby hojne. Z brutalną zaczepką spojrzałem w oczy Weroniki. Odpowiedziała mi z wyzywającym, powabnym uśmiechem i pokazała wszystkie ząbki. Po czym podając mi kiść akacji, celowo dotknęła dłonią mojej ręki i zapłoniła się, spuszczając oczy. W tej samej chwili znalazła sposobność, by oprzeć się o mnie ramieniem. Poczułem oddech jej na twarzy i tym razem już uścisk ręki pod ukwieconą gałęzią. Nie zapaliłem się jednakże do tej akcji, przeciwnie, ostygłem, zagadując coś, jednakże do Gabriela. Weronika spojrzała na mnie zawiedziona i ruchem swawolnej wiewiórki uczepiła się ramienia Gabriela. Po chwili Gabriel oddał jej całą naręcz kwiecia i coś jej szepnął. Odeszła niechętnie z głową dumnie podniesioną. Gabriel ujął mnie pod ramię i rzekł, poprawiając monokl dwoma palcami: — Za parę dni moje zaręczyny z Weroniką. — Za parę dni? Czy to już nieodwołalne twoje postanowienie, Gabrielu? — spytałem zdziwiony. — Nieodwołalne! Gundzia wścieka się, ale mnie to nic nie obchodzi. Dziewczyna mnie kocha, temperament ma szalony, rozumiesz... przeto... że i mnie pilno... Uśmiechnął się dziecinnie, uderzając mnie dłonią po ramieniu. — Kiedyż ślub? — O... o... Przyśpieszę najmożliwiej. Muszę jej sprawić całą wyprawę, bez tego ani rusz. Zapowiedziała mi, że musi mieć wyprawę książęcą, no i jak na panią Krąża... rozumiem ją... wypada. Ale z pieniędzmi gorzej. U nas ciągła posucha. Gundzia pochłania mnóstwo. — Babka...? Co też ty mówisz! Przede chodzi ubrana jak kwakierka, bo klejnoty wszakże nie są teraźniejsze, nigdzie nie wyjeżdża... — A jednak, widzisz, pochłania lwią część dochodów Krąża. Korejwo składa jej do rąk jak do kasy ogniotrwałej, lecz ta kasa ma jakiś ogień tajemniczy, który ją przenika. To się skończy, gdy się ożenię. Korejwo będzie musiał zapełniać nie kasę Gundzi, lecz moją, ja zaś ograniczę starą do minimum. Wtedy dopiero baba pozna moją rękę i wolę. — Czy to twoja narzeczona tak cię usposabia do babki, Gabrielu? Głos mój był suchy i twardy, lecz oburzenia swego ukryć nie potrafiłem. Dziwię się, że Gabriel, taki skądinąd muzykalny, nie odczuł mego tonu, czy może udał, iż go nie zauważa, dość że ścisnął nagle pięść i z miną zadętą, gniewną, rzekł czy raczej syknął przez zęby: — Już my oboje z Weroniką wskażemy Gundzi jej właściwe stanowisko dożywotnicy w Krążu. Dosyć jej panowania i rządów! Nowa teraz nastąpi era, nowe porządki. Patrzyłem na niego jak na człowieka, którego umysł szwankuje i który rozstał się z wszelką etyką najelementarniejszą. I ten oto człowiek potrafi tak grać cudownie i tak nieprzeciętnie rozumieć muzykę?! Jakiż kontrast i sprzeczność w nim między człowiekiem i artystą. Szliśmy w milczeniu, nie czułem się na siłach rozmawiać po jego słowach tak przykrych... Wzrastał we mnie gniew na niego i na tę dziewczynę, a budził się żal głęboki nad babką i jej losem. Tragiczną jej postać ocieniały w mojej wyobraźni czarne chmury przeznaczenia. Cały Krąż wydał mi się ponurym osiedlem zamykającym w sobie pokutę, hańbę i mękę, jednak nie ofiarną, lecz karzącą — mękę upodlenia. Ciężar gniotący sumienie babki Kunegundy, dźwigany przez nią całe życie, przedstawiał mi się plastycznie. Jak okrutna kara z dantejskiego piekła, która teraz dopiero zbliża się do swego punktu kulminacyjnego. Bytem zgnębiony, czułem dla Gabriela pogardę. Weronika zaś, ładna, zmysłowa, samica i nic więcej, wydała mi się nagle poniżającym nad wyraz narzędziem tej kary dantejskiej — jakby obuch plugawej ręki wymierzony w postać monarszą. Zrozumiałem, że nie potrafię rozmawiać obojętnie z Gabrielem o jego projekcie matrymonialnym i umyślnie skierowałem rozmowę na temat biblioteki zamkowej. Gabriel zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. — Więc cię tak zainteresowała? Winszuję! Osobiście nie znoszę takich odwiecznych szpargałów. Gdy je przeglądałem, zdawało mi się, że jestem molem lub stonogą. No i nie lękasz się ducha Hieronimka? On nie pozwala wkraczać obcym w swoje sanktuarium. Jesteś wprawdzie Pobogiem, lecz Pobóg to już tylko legenda. Dziwię się przeto twojej odwadze. — Czy istotnie, Gabrielu, przywiązujesz jakiś zabobon do owej legendy o duchu pradziada i czy podzielasz i ty także ten lęk ogólny przed ową legendą? Lęk, jaki cechuje wszystkich mieszkańców Krąża? — spytałem poważnie. Gabriel zmieszał się nieco, pomajstrował koło monokla i po chwili odrzekł niepewnie: — Ja się nie lękam duchów, lecz nie lubię zamku. Rudera ta działa mi na nerwy, brrr! Wstrętna jest razem z tym swoim nietoperzem Paschalisem. Lecz gdy się ożenię, wszystko się zmieni. — W jakim znaczeniu? Gabriel zerknął na mnie i rzekł kwaśno: — To już moja rzecz, mój drogi, czy raczej nasza, moja i Weroniki. Zmienimy wszystko w zamku i dokoła niego. — A czy panna Weronika należy do odważnych, bo wiem od ciebie, że boi się panicznie duchów, że się lęk świateł w zamku, a nawet na mnie patrzyła podejrzliwie. Pamiętasz, musiałeś ją przecie uspokajać, żem człowiek żywy, nie zaś duch Poboga. Gabriel zbladł, odczułem, że zatrząsł się z gniewu na mnie, błysnął wzrokiem bardzo niesympatycznym i sarknął: — Poradzę na te strachy, portret sprzedam lub każę spalić, również i zegar antyczny i inne stare graty. — Bój się Boga, Gabrielu, takie rodzinne pamiątki! Na przykład zegar, przecie to rzadki i piękny okaz, niezwykle cenny. — Zepsuty taraban bez wartości i pożytku! Może być tylko jako dekoracja sceny na „Strasznym dworze”. Jeżeli nim się tak zachwycasz, możesz go sobie zabrać razem z portretem Hieronima i z Paschalisem. Będę ci za to tylko wdzięczny... będziemy oboje z Weroniką... Zesztywniałem i odparłem sucho: — Sądzę, że portretu pradziada ruszać z miejsca nie będziesz ani też zegara, ani również Paschalisa jako odwiecznego stróża tych pamiątek, niemal relikwii rodzinnych. Gabriel obruszył się. — Dlaczego? Kto mi zabroni robić z tym, co mi się podoba? — Bo to byłoby bluźnierstwo względem tradycji zamku i względem... babki. Zaśmiał się zgrzytliwym, szyderczym śmiechem. — Stara wiedźma już na ostatnich nogach, Paschalis również nie wieczny, a te... relikwie, jak nazywasz, gdy je kupi jaki bogaty Żyd lub ambitny dorobkiewicz, będzie cenił je jako własne pamiątki rodowe i chlubił się nimi lub za grube pieniądze sprzeda je w trzecie ręce. Nie zdołałem już ukryć swego oburzenia. Zawołałem w podnieceniu: — Pamiętaj, iż trzymam cię za słowo, że jeśli miałbyś portret i zegar sprzedawać obcym, ja będę pierwszym nabywcą za cenę, jaką ci dadzą inni. Dziś już zastrzegam sobie pierwszeństwo. Jednakże ufam, iż zbrodni takiej nie popełnisz, nie ośmielisz się na to ani ty, ani... Ślazówna. Gabriel stanął przede mną wyzywająco. — Jak ją nazywasz? — zgrzytnął. — Nazwiskiem, jakie nosi obecnie, wszak nie jest jeszcze Zatorzecką. Gabriel zadął zęby, monokl spadł mu z oka i zakołysał się na cienkim sznureczku. Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, wsadzi] ręce w kieszenie i oddalił się szybko, nie spojrzawszy na mnie. Długo jeszcze chodziłem po parku, z początku pod przykrym wrażeniem tej rozmowy, lecz cichy wieczór, upojne wonie kwiatów nastroiły mnie łagodnie i tęsknie. Pomimo innych kierunków mojej wyobraźni, powracałem ciągle do rozmowy z Gabrielem. Jak też babka przyjmie wiadomość o jego zaręczynach? Będzie to nowy dramat w życiu staruszki. Współczułem, bo istotnie Weronika jako pani na Krążu byłaby zbyt rażącym defektem. Bardzie już kojarzyła się z Gabrielem jako człowiekiem, nie jako artystą, bo Gabriel artysta nie stosował się również do Weroniki, nawet z jej wyjątkową urodą fizyczną. Byłem pewny jednakże, iż ona, a może jej ojciec, sprytna bestia wywierali na Gabriela ten wpływ ujemny, który czyni z niego brutala. Może w rzeczywistości on taki nie jest. Zauważyłem bowiem, że jakkolwiek żartobliwie nieraz wspominał Hieronima, najczęściej na złość babce, to jednak do zamku nigdy nie chodzi i wyraźnie go unika. Jest to człowiek trudny do odcyfrowania. Psychika jego jest dla mnie zagadką. Niedołęga i wielki próżniak. Gdyby nie jego artyzm muzyczny, byłby zupełnym zerem. Tak grając jak on i tak pojmując muzykę, można zdobyć sławę światową. Jego fantazjowanie w muzyce dowodzi, że i geniusz twórczy nie jest mu obcy, lecz go nie rozwija, nie kształci, zamyka jeno w czterech ścianach swego salonu. Gdyby był idealistą i marzycielem, można by mu takie dziwactwo wybaczyć, ale dzisiejsza nasza rozmowa rozczarowała mnie i pod tym względem. Nie ma serca i uczucia, duszę ma zimną. Cud jego muzyki może być przeto tylko wynikiem estetyki i techniki muzycznej, na co się znowu trudno zgodzić, słysząc go grającego. Więc może to miłość do Weroniki daje mu owo natchnienie? Zdaje mi się, że on bez głębszego przekonania robi projekty zaprowadzenia zmian w zamku, za mało jest na to energiczny i przedsiębiorczy, natomiast wierzę, iż potrafi zgnębić babkę i to mnie boli. O ile faktem jest, że ta kobieta nie spełniła ostatniej woli umierającego ojca, że ukryła testament i tym samym skrzywdziła okrutnie swego brata, to wina jej jest już stokrotnie odcierpiana, a może być jeszcze potwornie pomszczona. Prawdziwe są słowa mędrca Strindberga: „Zbrodnia sama jest już karą”. I oto nagle w toku moich rozmyślań nadpłynęła ku mnie silna fala postanowienia i woli: będę szukał testamentu! A może znajdę go i wtedy ocalę babkę od zakusów Ślaza i Ślazówny, których wykonawcą byłby jej wnuk rodzony. Bo gdyby istotnie testament się znalazł, co oznaczałoby, że babka nie ukryła go, lecz tylko zlekceważyła zawartą w nim wolę ojca? Przy tym gdyby testament czynił Pobogów dziedzicami Krąża, wtedy babka przeszłaby siłą rzeczy pod moją opiekę i wówczas... panie Gabrielu i panno Ślazówno, rozmawialibyśmy ze sobą nieco inaczej o rugowaniu rodowych pamiątek z zamku. Widząc, że unosi mnie fantazja niebezpieczna w tym wypadku sojuszniczka, skierowałem myśl swoją w stronę Tereni, lecz rezultat nie był pomyślny. Ujrzałem bowiem Terenię kasztelanką Krąża, godną takiego stanowiska i nadającą właściwy ton tym czcigodnym, archaicznym murom. Zdenerwowany tą nową wizją fantazji opuściłem rozśpiewany i wonny park i udałem się nad rzekę, gdzie płonęły światła. Okazało się, że łapano raki. Kilku rybaków brodziło wzdłuż brzegu, oświecając wodę pochodniami. Wdałem się z rybakami w rozmowę i dopiero po chwili zauważyłem, że patrzą na mnie bardzo przychylnie i odnoszą się do mnie z niezwykłym zaufaniem. Odpowiadali mi na pytania z gorliwością niebywałą, prześcigając się jeden przez drugiego. Gdy usłyszałem nazwę Porzecze jako jedno z miejsc zbytu ich towaru, spytałem, czy to dwór jest nabywcą. Odpowiedzieli mi, że tak, bo dziedzic porzecki lubi raki, „a już jak panicz z zagranicy przyjeżdża, tak raki tam idą całymi beczkami, bo pod Porzeczem raków mniej, a królestwo ich pod Krążem, właśnie tu przy parku”. Od słowa do słowa, ciągnąc zręcznie chłopów za języki, dowiedziałem się, że „Porzecki dziedzic to doskonały pan, wielce sprawiedliwy dla ludzi, ale pychę swoją ma i dlatego się jego ludzie boją i sąsiedzi obgadują za oczami, a przed nim kłaniają się grzecznie... Starsza pani, bratowa dziedzica, to święta pani, pewno prosto do nieba pójdzie, bo się ciągle modli, spowiada, pości, rozdaje biednym jałmużnę i wspomaga kościoły, córeczkę jedyną na zakonnicę oddać chce, ale panieneczki szkoda byłoby za kratę, choć dobra nad miarę i sama ludziom do serca idzie, wielce gospodarna, sławne robi miody, sławne kwiaty hoduje. Chcą ją wydać za mąż za młodego pana Orlicza, co jest doktorem za granicą i trupy kraje, zamiast jako syn dziedzicowy gospodarować na roli, jak Bóg przykazał. A jak do Porzecza przyjedzie, to na spacer idzie, w książkę nos wetknąwszy, że i w bajoro wlezie...” — A panienka mu przychylna? — spytałem obojętnie, przeglądając raki i czując jednocześnie całą niestosowność pytania. — Gdzieżby tam? — odpowiedział stary rybak. — Ona to ptaszka majowa, co lata i wesoło ćwierka do słońca, a on jak sum zawsze zasumowany chodzi, bez żadnej wesołości. Gdzież taki mąż dla panieneczki słonecznej? To ostatnie określenie ze wszystkich pochwał dla Tereni najbardziej mnie zachwyciło. Ona jest istotnie słoneczna i dlatego, że jest taka, nie oddam jej nikomu. Zaledwo pożegnałem rybaków i oddaliłem się od nich, obserwując piękny widok ognisk na czarnej rzece, gdy z drugiej strony parku podszedł do rybaków stary Bogdziewicz z jakimś chłopem. Z daleka usłyszałem ich dialog: — Był tu młody dziedzic? — A był, onże i prawy nasz pan, prawy dziedzic Krąża i całkiem inny jak Gabriel! — Onże Pobóg, to wiadomo, że pan z panów, to gdzie tam Gabrielowi do niego się równać! — zaśpiewał Bogdziewicz miejscowym dialektem. — Cóże gadał? — A rozpytywał o wszystko łaskawie, wiadomo, ciekawy swojego dziedzictwa. Krzepa mówił, że młody pan na lesie się zna i ze strzelbą on majster. Słychać, że jemu w oko wpadła panienka z Porzecza. Ot, niechby ją wziął, pasuje akurat dla niego! — Tak już wtedy raj byłby na Krążu — wtrącił inny rybak. — Onże Pobóg, jemu większa pani na żonę potrzebna — znowu Bogdziewicz zaakompaniował śpiewnym basem. Ktoś mu odpowiedział krzykliwie: — Tak czemuż Gabriel jeszcze tu siedzi? Żenić się ma, słychać, z ogrodniczką. Stary Ślaz jak indor napuszony już chodzi.. — Tfu! — splunął Bogdziewicz. — Nie daj ty Boże, z Iwana pana! Ale tego i nie będzie, żeby Ślazówna dziedziczką Krąża zrobiła się, na to on nie pozwoli, jak Bóg w niebie, tak nie pozwoli. — Kto taki? — spytały przyciszone, trwożne głosy. — Onże, stary jaśnie pan Pobóg, Hieronim. — Boże zmiłuj się... — usłyszałem przerażone szepty. Ubawiony serdecznie tą sceną rozmyślałem o tej szczególnej niechęci całej służby do Zatorzeckich, którą teraz Gabriel pogłębi, żeniąc się z Weroniką. Nie mogę jednak jakoś uwierzyć, że związek ten dojdzie do skutku. Jednocześnie mam coraz większą ochotę szukać testamentu. Przy kolacji był przykry nastrój. Babka widocznie już wie o postanowieniu Gabriela, gdyż siedziała ponura jak grób. Gabriel był ironiczny, nieznośny. Hetmanówna siedziała wystraszona. Korejwo zaś bardzo zgnębiony, co się na jego dobrodusznej twarzy uwydatnia aż nadto. Nawet Kacper miał zagadkową minę i z przerażeniem spoglądał to na babkę, to na Gabriela. Zdawało mi się, że babka chciała ze mną rozmawiać, lecz może oczekiwała, że ją sam zainterpeluję. Ale ja nie chcę wtrącać się do tej sprawy i razem z Gabrielem i Korejwą opuściłem salę stołową. Teraz Gabriel gra, choć pora jest wyjątkowo wczesna. Rozbrzmiewa jakaś szalona fuga, zdradzając niezwykłe podrażnienie grającego. Rzucam pióro, gdyż niepodobieństwem jest myślą odbiegać od tej muzyki, chyba tworząc jednocześnie jakiś sonet, balladę czy epopeję poetycką. Że zaś poetą nie jestem, przeto siądę z papierosem przy oknie i zasłuchany w porywającą melodię, będę po falach rzeki wysyłał tęsknotę moją i moje nadzieje do Tereni. Czy je wyłowisz i odczujesz... kochana?